Melodía Suave
by Valentina Sofi
Summary: Chrona Makenshi es una chica poética, sensible para la música. Pero al ser reconocida como la hija de la bruja Medusa sus compañeros de colegio la tratan mal y la humillan todo el tiempo. El hijo del director de la escuela Death The Kid sin darse cuenta poco a poco caerá enamorado de esta peculiar chica. Mal summary: (personajes de soul eater) pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**MELODÍAS SUAVES.**

**Cap.1:**

**Heridas.**

Una mañana fría y oscura, tan rutinaria como la vida de un hombre cuarentón divorciado y sin hijos, ahí me tienen: Aburrida, decepcionada de mi vida, rechazada y poco querida.

Los amigos de Maka me siguen tratando bien pero como todo no siempre estoy con ellos y cuando no estoy con ellos es cuando mi vida regresa a ser el infierno que antes era. Dios mío no soporto a los de la clase NOT.

Me bañe y me alisté para ir a Shibusen, al infierno de Shibusen. Salí y subí las escaleras, Maka parecía no haber llegado y bueno, caminé por los pasillos donde los demás estudiantes circulaban; todos me miraban muy feo y con desprecio…

-¡Oye Bruja! –Hice total caso omiso a sus palabras, pero sabía que era conmigo.

No me inmuté a voltear a mirarla pero sentí que de pronto un grupo de chicas me giraban bruscamente del hombro.

¡Oye escucha cuando te hablamos! –Me dijo una chica de cabellos marrones atados en dos mal hechas coletas, parecía querer imitar a Maka.

-¿Qué quieren? –Les pregunté en tono frío.

-Queremos que nos des tus apuntes de la clase. –Me dijo una chica amenazadoramente de cabellos rubios.

-Déjenme tranquila… -Dije intentando evadirles.

-¿Y si no qué? ¿Le dirás a Makita sobre esto? –Dijo en un tono burlón.

Quise caminar para alejarme de ellas, simplemente su presencia me hastiaba, pero sentí como unas manos me golpearon la espalda y enseguida caí de boca al suelo, ellas corrieron y me quitaron mis libros junto con mis apuntes y salieron corriendo riéndose.

Me levanté y me sacudí un poco el vestido, recogí un par de cuadernos de los cuáles ellas no habían tomado. Ahí estaba mi cuaderno de canciones que por suerte las… niñas esas no agarraron. Lo tomé y seguí mi camino.

Llegué al campo de receso donde algunos estudiantes solían descansar, no habían muchas personas ya que era algo temprano, caminé y me senté debajo de uno de los más frondosos y grandes árboles de Shibusen, el tenue y suave silencio que surcaba en el lugar simplemente me llenaban de paz.

Estar en la clase NOT me repugnaba pero tenía que aprender al menos lo básico para comprender mejor la clase EAT, aunque ya tuviera las habilidades para estar en esta solo necesitaba aprender un par de cosas para entrar. Con suerte saldría de esa patética aula en una semana.

Abrí mi cuaderno de canciones, escribir canciones liberaba un poco la tensión que sentía dentro. Gracias a Maka quien me recomendó hacer esto cuando me sintiera frustrada o simplemente para relajarse. Realmente era un buen ejercicio o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Un par de hojas cayeron en mi cuaderno, alcé mi vista y vi que caían de aquel bello y antiguo árbol. Casi sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo y no me percaté de que estaba Maka sentada a mi lado.

-Hola Chrona. –Me saludó Maka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ah… Hola Maka. –La saludé de igual manera.

-Veo que estas escribiendo. –Me dijo señalando el cuaderno.

-Eh… Sí…

-¿Y qué escribes? –Me miró tan curiosa como siempre.

-Canciones…

-¿Canciones? –Sonrío- ¿Puedo leerlas?

Sonreí y le pase el cuaderno, ella lo tomó y comenzó a leer la canción que estaba escribiendo.

_If I could tear my heart _

_And keep it miles apart _

_From love of beast or man _

_And never give a damn _

_If I could learn to lie _

_And never show my pride _

_I'd be just like the rest _

_Be someone I detest _

_I'm always looking for the sun _

_I'm always looking for the sun to shine _

_Love... _

_Destroys the best of us _

_Then leaves the rest of us _

_Thinking perhaps we'll die _

_Yet still we stay alive _

_Lost in a hollow frame _

_With lonely tears remain _

_Not knowing our life's worth _

_Dragging around the earth _

_How false the light_

-Es sólo una parte… Aún no la termino.

Maka parecía contener las lágrimas por lo que le tomé la mano y le pregunté_ -¿Estás bien? –Ella asintió levemente y me miró_ -Es muy triste Chrona… -Esta vez sí se le salió una lágrima_

-Maka tranquila, es sólo una canción… _Intenté calmarla.

-Es verdad, que estúpida soy… _Se talló un ojo_ -Después de todo es sólo una canción_ Se calmó_

-Es muy bonita, cuando la termines ¿Me la muestras?

-Sí… Seguro.

-Me avisas cuando escribas otra canción ¿Vale? Escribes muy lindas canciones…

-G-gracias…

-Bueno, creo que ya está por sonar el timbre… Será mejor que me vaya a clases. ¡Adiós Chrona! –Se despidió alzando su mano, yo alcé mi mano levemente despidiéndome.

Miré nuevamente mi cuaderno y empecé a ojear las canciones que había compuesto, había una que no llegué a terminar pero que realmente me identificaba.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Y fue cuando decidí a continuarla en ese preciso momento, me inspiré y no separé el lápiz de la hoja cuando de repente el timbre sonó y me sacó de la ensoñación que estaba viviendo al componer esa canción. Recordé que me tocaba clases de educación física con la clase NOT. Dios no los soporto. Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo…

**KID POV…**

Estaba caminando tranquilo sin la compañía de mis armas por los campos de receso de Shibusen, realmente estaba maravillado por la simétrica y perfecta estructura de la academia que mi padre había fundado. Me acerqué a uno de los árboles más antiguos y grandes de Shibusen y me senté allí.

No me importó que el timbre sonara, de todos modos puedo llegar tarde y hacer lo que me plazca con tan solo llevar el apellido de mi padre. En cierto modo me desagrada que la gente me trate bien solo por ser el hijo de Shinigami-Sama pero a veces eso me da el privilegio de faltar a clases cuando quiera.

Me senté y una paz inundó mi ser, no quería salir de esa ensoñación parecía fantasía que de pronto me sintiera tan relajado y tranquilo. Costosamente abrí los ojos y divisé un papel solitario que parecía volar al son del viento.

Me dio cierta curiosidad ya que vi que parecía tener algo escrito, sin dudarlo lo atrapé. Me sorprendió un poco ya que la caligrafía era bonita pero se notaba algo temblorosa. Leí lo que decían aquellos párrafos y me di cuenta de que era una canción.

Leí con atención cada verso y cada rima, me identificaba en cierto modo y sentí como levemente se me oprimía el corazón.

-¿Qué es esta sensación?

Inconscientemente empecé a tararearla y era muy bonita, muy significativa. Era algo triste pero muy linda.

En ese momento sentí como la música invadía en mí. Empecé a sentir gustos por ella de los cuales nunca me había percatado, que bella era la música. Sobre todo esa melódica y triste canción…

Miré nuevamente con curiosidad la hoja, esta olía raramente a pétalos de jazmín. Un aroma que al instante me embriagó, nacieron ganas en mí de encontrar al autor de la canción. Realmente me gustó…

**CHRONA POV…**

Llegué jadeando a la clase, corrí mucho para llegar hasta allí y vi como las… niñas de la clase NOT me miraban maléficamente y riendo. Aunque no me sorprendió me intrigó un poco_

-¿Qué planearan hacerme? –Me pregunté en un susurro.

La clase de educación física de la clase NOT era realmente fuerte, y mi contextura y resistencia no colaboraba mucho. Soy muy delgada y algo débil sin embargo logré ejecutar todo lo que me mandó la profesora. Siendo honesta la clase de educación física es la materia más difícil de la clase NOT.

Estaba exhausta y fui a las duchas, todas las chicas estaban allí bañándose. Me desvestí y me metí debajo de la regadera, sentí como el sudor y el cansancio se iba conforme caía el agua. Lo sé… ¿Extraño no? Pero algo hizo que frunciera el ceño extrañada, un líquido rojo bajó de mi intimidad y me exalté un poco. De pronto sentí las risas y las burlas de parte de todas mis compañeras_

-¡Jajajajajajaja la bruja de Chrona se desarrolló! –Se reía frenéticamente la chica de coletas mal hechas.

-¡Vaya Chrona, ¿No estás un poco vieja para desarrollarte?

-¡Jajajajajajaja se desarrolló a los 16! –Se reía una chica rubia de cabello largo quien estaba muerta de la risa.

-¡Con razón estas tan plana!

Todas se burlaban de mí… ¿Con que esto es el período no? Me sentí avergonzada, cerré la llave de la ducha y quise salir corriendo pero me resbalé y todas tuvieron la oportunidad de rodearme. Se reían y se reían, unas lloraban de la risa, no me gustaba que se burlaran de mí… A nadie le gusta que se burlen de uno ¿No es así?

Intenté como pude levantarme y me fui corriendo con lágrimas en mis ojos hacia el vestidor. Quería irme, irme de esa constante burla y ese constante maltrato. Odio esto, odio todo, odio este mundo… Seguro se regará por toda la escuela que la hija de la bruja tuvo pubertad tardía. Otra razón de burlas…

Busqué con desespero mi ropa, estaba decidida a irme en ese instante pero no la encontré por ningún lado; ni siquiera la toalla! Por Dios no podía ser peor de pronto escuché más risas detrás de mí y ahí estaba Tsugumi, la chica de coletas feas riéndose y con mi ropa y toalla en la mano.

-¿Buscabas esto? –Me dijo burlonamente.

-¡Dámelo! –Me le abalancé encima para quitarle mi ropa pero enseguida sus amigas y el resto de las chicas me detuvieron dándole oportunidad para llevarse mi ropa.

La chica rubia, la… niña de Anya me empujó nuevamente a la ducha y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! –Grité a punto de llorar.

Escuché más risas que se oyeron cada vez más lejanas conforme oía pasos alejarse. Intenté golpear la puerta muchas veces para salir.

Pero no podía romper la puerta porque dañaría las instalaciones de Shibusen y eso me causaría más problemas de los que ya tengo. Me recosté en la pared de la ducha, mirando al techo con lágrimas en mis ojos. Y el dolor me derrotó y me deslicé lentamente hasta quedar abrazada a mis piernas, sentada. Lloré por unas horas hasta que me calmé. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir si tenías que estar expuesto a humillaciones y burlas de este tipo?

Quería suicidarme pero mi condición no me lo permitía. Aunque siguieron rodando lágrimas más tranquilas esa sensación de vergüenza y tristeza no se iba.

Escuché pasos que se dirigían hacia acá. Me asusté un poco y abracé con fuerza mis piernas, eran pasos firmes y fuertes y venían acompañados de risas masculinas. Escuché la estruendosa risa de Black Star.

-NYAJAJAJJAJAJA USTEDES SIMPLES MORTALES NO IGUALAN MI DIVINIDAD FÍSICA NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS LUZ NYAJAJAJAJAJA.

Sí. Era Black Star.

-Sí Black Star, tu cuerpo es divinamente perfecto sólo porque logró hacer un abdominal más que nosotros. –Divisé la voz de Soul la cual se oía sarcástica si no me equivoco.

-En realidad yo no hice el último abdominal por que el 8000 dejaría de ser una cantidad simétrica. –Escuché la voz de Kid y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Que no entre aquí, que no entre aquí, que no entre aquí, que no entre aquí… -Susurraba para mí misma y aunque me moría de ganas de salir MORIRÍA si Kid me viera así.

Parecían estarse divirtiendo ya que reían todos juntos, se sentían felices…

-¿Les digo algo chicos? Hoy me encontré en el patio una canción. –Escuché Kid como se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Una canción? ¿De qué tipo?

-Por la melodía… Creo que es de piano.

Agudicé mi oído porque se me hacía difícil pensar que fuese coincidencia.

-¿Piano? ¿Puedo leerla?

-¡Si! ¡Tu grandioso amigo te lo pide! –Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kid.

-Cuando me duche se las muestro ¿Vale?

Oh Oh, por favor que no entre, que no entre, que no entre, que no entre, que no entre, que no entre…

Y como por arte de magia lo que pedí se cumplió totalmente al revés. Sentí como quitaba el seguro de la puerta y la abría lentamente.

**KID POV…**

Me estaba riendo con mis amigos mientras conversábamos camino a las duchas, no pude evitar mencionar el papel que me resulto extraño pero a la vez hermoso esta mañana. Me excuse con ellos para dárselos luego, realmente son salvajes y no quiero que se moje o se dañe.

Me dispuse a entrar a una de las regaderas, veníamos de una extenuante clase de educación física con el profesor Sid. Iba a entrar a una de las duchas pero me pareció un poco raro que estuviera trancado con seguro, de todos modos no me sorprendió: Las chicas de la clase NOT podían ser un poco raras a veces así que sin mucha importancia se lo quite y abrí lentamente la puerta, vi con ojos bien abiertos lo que estaba delante de mí.

Juro que casi me desangro por la nariz.

Cerré inmediatamente la puerta y mis amigos me miraron confundidos.

-¿Kid? ¿Qué te paso por que tienes un derrame nasal? –Me miró Soul con ojos confundidos

Yo por instinto me cubrí la nariz para detener un poco la hemorragia y respondí rápidamente.

-¡Nada! ¡No fue nada!

-¿Seguro? ¿Oye que fue lo que viste? –Vi como Soul se aproximaba a la ducha ya sospechando y yo corrí para bloquearle la entrada.

-¡Te digo que no fue nada! –Le dije con evidente nerviosismo.

-¿Qué te pasa por qué actúas así?

-Eeeh… Yo… -Me estaba sonrojando y de no ser por la estruendosa risa de Black Star la habrían descubierto.

-¡NYAJAJAJAJA Es obvio que Kid se desangró al ver a su Dios desnudo! –Hizo su pose de Big encima de una de las bancas, como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

De no ser por la idiotez de Black Star Chrona estaría en aprietos, agradecí con un suspiro a la estupidez de Black Star.

Soul se encogió de hombros y entró a una de las duchas a bañarse, igual fue con Black Star que entró a una de las tantas de duchas. Aproveché y abrí lentamente la puerta sin mirar porque sabía que ella se pondría incómoda y le lancé mi toalla. La atrapó y me susurró_-G-gracias…

Escuché que se envolvió con la toalla que como es de hombres es muy corta para cubrir su torso completo. Salió y me miró con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté susurrando.

-P-ponte una t-toalla… -Vi como desvió su mirada sonrojada, al principio no entendí pero vi que también estaba yo desnudo.

Rápidamente tomé la toalla que Black Star tiró y me envolví las caderas, claro con un leve rubor en mi rostro.

-¿Y bien?

-Hmph… Me tengo que ir… G-gracias.

Echó a correr me imagino que apenada, no es para menos. Me intriga el hecho de que estuviese a esta hora en las duchas ¿Qué rayos le sucede?

Bueno, quizá tenía sus razones…

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**HOLAAAAA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravilla. Bueno esta fue una idea que apenas se me vino hoy, espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como lo hice yo. PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Me hacen falta ¡Cuidense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MELODÍAS SUAVES.**

**Cap.2:**

**Agua de cascada.**

En ese momento más que nunca quise desaparecer, que se abriera un agujero enorme en la tierra y simplemente me tragara. ¿Por qué es tan difícil que pase eso? ¿Por qué? Creo que no pude parecer ser más un tomate de lo sonrojada que estaba, me llené de cobardía cuando me habló y la única salida para mí fue echar a correr.

Es decir; que quede claro que Kid no me gusta. Todos piensan que es así pero no lo es, sólo porque me sonrojé en las duchas delante de él no significa que me guste ¿Cierto? Basta de hablar de Kid, como si me importara mucho…

Eché a correr sin importar estar en toalla o no, simplemente quería irme a mi habitación y estar rodeada de lo que siempre he estado; de soledad. Quería estar sola que nadie se me acerca ni me tocara, llegué y con desespero abrí mi puerta y me tiré a mi cama.

Sólo a llorar.

Lo sé soy bastante sensible pero es que en ese momento eso era lo único que quería hacer: llorar y llorar. Mis ojos se hincharon y se pusieron algo rojos de tanto llorar. ¿Por qué sigo viviendo? ¿Si todos me odian por qué existo? ¿Tan difícil es que yo simplemente no exista? No lo sé… Odio que las personas me traten así, odio que me humillen, odio ser el centro de burlas, ¡odio todo eso! Quiero irme de Shibusen; eso es todo. Quiero irme y nunca regresar allí la gente es infernal cuando estoy yo…

De pronto vi que a mi lado estaba mi cuaderno de canciones, estaba molesta, triste, impotente, humillada; todo eso combinado. Imagínense, lo agarré con rabia y lo abatí contra la pared que al instante muchas hojas salieron a volar.

Ni siquiera escribir una maldita canción me calmaría o me haría sentir mejor. ¡Qué patético! ¿En qué momento pude pensar que la música me podría hacer sentir mejor? Que insignificante y patética soy…

Lloré por un par de horas hasta que los párpados poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse muy pesados y finalmente se cerraron.

Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, no había luz en ningún lado y de pronto sentí que caía al vacío. Al principio escuché ecos de risas que con el paso de los segundos se fueron esfumando.

Sentí lágrimas caer en mi rostro y oí los sollozos de las personas que me querían. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Al igual que las risas, se esfumaron en cuestión de instantes.

Me estaba desesperando, no sabía que estaba pasando y luego sentí que caí en un montón de hojas y papeles. Todas escritas, tomé una de ellas y eran ¿Canciones? Leí con atención los párrafos y era la canción que en la mañana estaba escribiendo y sin saber la razón se me oprimió el corazón_

-¿Qué es esta sensación?

Todos los papeles que me rodeaban comenzaron a quemarse yo grité al sentir el fuego arder en mi piel, la única hoja que no se quemaba era que la que tenía en mi mano. Intenté huir y salir de allí pero de la nada apareció un misterioso lago en el que caí y me ahogué.

La hoja que aún llevaba en mi mano seguía intacta, ni se quemó ni se mojó. Aunque fueran mis últimos segundos de vida recordé la melodía de la canción e inconscientemente la tarareé suavemente.

Mi ropa pasó de estar empapada a seca y una mano fría se posó en la mía; a pesar de que era muy fría me transmitía una sensación de calidez. Un sentimiento extraño y contradictorio a la vez. ¿Por qué?

Me percaté de una mirada penetrante ambarina que yacía sobre mí, levanté la vista y me encontré con los ojos dorados de él no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas, se me acercó lentamente y me gritó al oído:

-¡CHRONA DESPIERTA! –Una voz que se me hacía familiar pero que al tener mis sentidos aún adormilados no logré reconocer al instante.

-¿Ah a-ah qué? –Desperté de golpe y vi a Maka sobre mí_ -¿M-Maka que estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Vas tarde a clases! –Me agitó por la toalla que aún traía puesta.

Bajé mi mirada y lentamente me paré… No quería encontrarme con las caras de esas malditas zorras **(N/A Discúlpenme el término pero creo que realmente lo merecen ._.) **Maka me miró extrañada y me preguntó_:

-¿No quieres ir a Shibusen Chrona?

-Si quiero… -Intenté mentir esbozando una pequeña y falsa sonrisa- Sólo que tengo sueño…

-Ay menos mal porque es tu última semana en la clase NOT y es muy importante que aprendas lo que te van a dar para entrar a la clase EAT.

Suspiré y dije_ -Sí…

-Por cierto… Hay rumores de que te quedaste ayer en los baños… ¿Por qué? –Me preguntó algo intrigada.

-Ah bueno… No fue nada importante. Se trabó la puerta…

-Ah ok… -¡Vístete se te hace tarde! –Me lanzó mi ropa y yo la atrape. Me la puse y busqué mis cuadernos.

-Por cierto Chrona… ¿Terminaste la canción de ayer?

-Eehhmm en realidad no. Continué una que hace tiempo dejé sin terminar.

-Ya veo… ¿Puedo leerla?

-Le sonreí y busqué mi cuaderno de canciones. Lo abrí y empecé a buscar entre tantas páginas mi canción.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y empecé a desesperarme.

-¿Chrona…? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Mi canción! ¡No está! –Revisé por todo mi cuarto y busqué en mi morral pero nada que aparecía la dichosa hoja.

Maka dijo_ -Quizá se te perdió…

Suspiré con un deje de tristeza y asentí, realmente me había gustado esa canción y me sentí muy bien al escribirla. Me molestó mucho mi falta de atención y mi torpeza.

Salí con Maka a caminar por Shibusen.

Cuando caminábamos tranquilas por los pasillos Maka pegó un grito de la Tierra al cielo, se agarró y despeinó bruscamente sus cabellos en señal de frustración. Yo realmente no sabía que le sucedía y le pregunté _-¿Qué sucede Maka?

-¡MI DIARIO! ¡Lo dejé en la clase de Sid!

-¿Tu diario…? Será mejor que vayas a buscarlo… -Le dije con mi típica voz tranquila.

-¡Ay tengo que ir antes de que alguien lo encuentre y lo lea! ¡Adiós Chrona nos vemos en el almuerzo! –Alzó su mano mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

En cierto modo era gracioso verla así.

Seguí caminando hasta que oí risas y murmullos de parte de los estudiantes que conforme yo caminaba me miraban con expresión de burla. Alenté mi paso un poco para oír lo que murmuraban_

-Esa es la chica que tuvo ahora su primer período. –Murmuró viéndome una chica rubia.

-Sí lo sé qué bochornoso ¿Verdad? –Río otra chica en voz baja.

-Con razón la hija de Medusa era tan plana –Comenzó a reír otro chico.

De pronto siento que me azotan unos libros y cuadernos contra mi espalda, me volteé y me encontré con Tsugumi y sus amigas.

-¡Oye Bruja! ¡Ahí tienes tus apuntes! –Me señaló mis cuadernos y libros que estaban todos rayados y dañados.

La miré con odio, me agaché a recogerlos y la rubia Anya me dice_ -¡Desaparece de nuestra vista pervertida!

-¿Qué? ¿Pervertida…? ¿De qué hablas? –Fruncí el ceño confundida.

-¿Tú crees que no lo sabemos? Te vimos ayer espiar a Kid en el baño. –Sonrío Tsugumi.

-¡No! ¡Se equivocan!

Después todos los estudiantes alrededor estallaron en sonoras carcajadas_

-¡Vaya Makenshi no sabíamos _eso _de ti! –Lloraba de la risa una chica.

Recogí mis libros e intenté taparme la cara con ellos, estaba pasando por una increíble vergüenza… Unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y corrí hasta perderme en Shibusen…

**KID POV…**

Estaba caminando tranquilo por los pasillos cuando veo a mis amigos sentados contra una pared, con un cuaderno en sus manos mientras que reían frenéticamente. Fruncí el ceño ya que no comprendía que insinuaban esos idiotas. Me les acerqué y me agaché a su altura y les pregunté:

-¿Qué leen? –Black Star intentó contener la risa antes de hablar-

-Encontramos el diario de Maka- Comenzó a reír Soul.

-¡Es demasiado gracioso amigo tienes que leerlo! –Me dijo Black Star señalando el cuaderno.

-No es de caballeros leer la vida íntima de una mujer. –Les reproché.

-¡Ay tú y tu caballerosidad! ¡En serio tienes que leer esto! –Dijo Black Star riendo.

-Yo ustedes pondría eso donde estaba –Me levanté- Antes de que Maka venga… -Sonreí ya que vi a lo lejos a una muy desesperada Maka.

Soul comenzó a reír nuevamente mientras leía_ -¡Jajajajajaja aquí dice que Maka llegó a sentirse atraída por Chrona! ¡Pobre, se ilusionó con que era un chico…!

-Yo te dejo amigo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes… -Tembló Black Star al percatarse de que Maka se acercaba.

-Tú te lo pierdes… -Se despidió Soul mientras seguía leyendo el diario de su técnico.

Su mirada en la lectura pasó de una divertida a una muy concentrada_ -Oye… Aquí dice algo sobre mí… -Intentó leer con atención pero lo sorprendió una fuerte y descomunal patada en la mejilla que lo mandó a volar varios metros atrás.

-¡AY IDIOTA! –Gritó una muy molesta y a la vez sonrojada Maka.

El albino se quejó de dolor mientras se sobaba la mejilla adolorida a causa de la patada. Maka corrió hacia él y le arrancó el cuaderno de las manos_

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACÍAS IDIOTA?! –Se sonrojó Maka hasta las orejas.

-¡No es lo que tú piensas! –Trató de defenderse el peliblanco.

-¿AH NO? ¿Y dime que rayos es?

-Eeeehh… En realidad si es lo que piensas… -Fue honesto Soul.

-¡UY NO TE SOPORTO! –Le incrustó un potente y mortal libro en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente por un par de horas.

Reí en voz baja.

En realidad eso les pasa por idiotas…

Oí risas sonoras por toda la escuela y unos llantos débiles que se me hacían conocidos, pero no le di importancia y seguí mi camino. Salí de Shibusen para refrescarme un poco y aclarar mis ideas…

Sigo pensando en esa canción… ¿Quién la habrá escrito? ¿Por qué me identifico tanto con ella? Me detengo por un momento y saco la canción que estaba doblada dentro de mi saco.

Inhalé el delicioso aroma que desprendía esa misteriosa hoja.

-¿De quién será…? –Susurré para mis adentros.

Vi aquel antiguo árbol que en cuestión de segundos me inundó de paz, me recosté sobre el para contagiarme de la tranquilidad que este dichoso ser emanaba.

El viento arrancaba las débiles hojas color naranja de los árboles y las hacía bailar en un constante movimiento extrañamente relajamente…

-Qué hermosa es la naturaleza… - Lentamente me dormí…

**CHRONA POV…**

Estaba corriendo sin rumbo alguno, me perdí en los oscuros y sombríos bosques de Shibusen, que nadie se atrevía a cruzar. Era un bosque realmente feo y tétrico pero realmente no me importó, solo quería perderme y no ver a nadie. Mientras corría me caí y muchas ramas secas y afiladas rasgaron mi vestido, al igual que mi piel.

Intenté seguir corriendo aun con lágrimas en mis ojos, tropecé de nuevo con una rama y caí de boca al suelo. Esta vez no solo me rasguñé mi piel si no que caí en un fango y me llené de tierra.

Las heridas abiertas me ardían, estaba sucia, herida, dolida, triste, molesta, impotente y suicida. Sí, suicida. Ahora no sólo soy la fracasada hija de la bruja Medusa que traicionó Shibusen; sino que ahora también soy la pervertida que acosa al hijo de Shinigami-Sama. ¡Perfecto! ¡No podía ser peor!

Mientras se me hacía difícil ver con lo llenos de lágrimas que estaban mis ojos, pude agudizar mi oído y escuchar a la perfección el sonido del agua que hacía al caer. Levanté mi mirada y a lo lejos divisé una enorme y bella cascada. ¿Tan lejos me fui de Shibusen?

Intenté pararme pero me tambaleé un poco. ¿Mis ojos me estaban engañando? ¿O simplemente estoy alucinando…? ¿Qué diablos hace una cascada en un bosque? Sobre todo uno como este… Supongo que llegué a lo más profundo del bosque sin darme cuenta.

Caminé a paso lento y sentí como poco a poco el agua salpicaba en mí. Vi mi ropa y mi piel, estaba completamente sucia tenia algunas heridas.

Suspiré y pensé -¿Por qué no? –No hay nadie aquí después de todo…

Lentamente me quite el vestido y sentí como este todo rasgado se deslizaba por mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Desabroché mi sujetador lentamente ya que no tenía un buen presentimiento de entrar a aquella rara cascada.

Vi otra vez mis heridas y comprendí que debía. Bajé mis bragas hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Metí apenas un pie en el agua para verificar si estaba fría o caliente, lo alejé muy rápido porque estaba fría.

Pero no me importó ya que me sentí muy sucia.

Que tranquila y qué bien me sentí una vez que me metí debajo de la caída del agua de la cascada. Fue una sensación tan buena que incluso hizo que me olvidara de todos mis problemas, no quería salir de esa fantasía nunca jamás.

Recordé la canción que al parecer se me perdió, no la encontré por ningún lado y eso hizo que esta mañana me desesperara. Empecé a cantarla mientras me limpiaba.

**KID POV…**

Me desperté porque oí una voz femenina llorar, miré a mis lados y no vi a nadie, sólo vi la entrada al bosque que nadie se atreve a cruzar. Me intrigó un poco y me levanté.

Sacudí el sucio que se acumuló en mi ropa y caminé a paso calmado hasta adentrarme al bosque, realmente era tétrico y hacía a cualquiera gritar. -¿Y a quién no? Con tanta asimetría no me sorprende que nadie quiera entrar allí. Juro que casi vomito por tanta abominación y basura asimétrica, Dios lo que hago por ser curioso…

Vi pisadas en el fango, con calma las seguí y más adelante vi sangre. Me alteré un poco y temí lo peor por esa persona que hace rato oí llorar, corrí siguiendo las pisadas pero de repente perdí el equilibrio y rodé por el fango.

-¡Ay dios mío! ¡Mi traje! –Me alteré más todavía- ¡La simetría! –Pegué un grito al ver que perdí toda la simetría en mi vestimenta.

Pero el sonido de una cascada me sacó de mi momento de trance. A paso lento me acerqué y el sonido de la cascada se hacía cada vez más fuerte, me intrigaba un poco el hecho de que hubiese una cascada en un bosque como este. Quizá estaba alucinando…

Pero divisé una silueta femenina muy delicada y hermosa, me acerqué y me oculté detrás de una piedra. Quizá con mi presencia la ahuyentaría, la observé fascinado. Parecía una muñeca…

Su piel era pálida, muy pero muy pálida. Tenía una cintura muy angosta y unas caderas que enamorarían a cualquiera, su rostro no lo podía ver con claridad ya que ella estaba debajo de la cascada, el agua recorría su cuerpo y el mío no dejó de temblar al estar cerca de ella. Y su voz… Que preciosa y melódica voz… La oí cantar y en seguida suspire…

-Qué hermosa…

Su bella y triste voz era lo que única que yo estaba escuchando. Su voz era única y luego me di cuenta de que estaba cantando una canción que se me hacía familiar.

-_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real… There's to much that time can not erase…_

Agudicé mi oído y mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, de mi saco saqué la canción doblada y me di cuenta que era ella quien la estaba cantando.

Era todavía más hermosa de lo que pensaba.

Tarareé con ella en voz baja la canción que ya me sabía de memoria. Estaba hipnotizado con su melodiosa y melancólica voz. Realmente preciosa.

Había encontrado a la autora de la canción, pero no lograba identificar su cara ya que estaba debajo de la cascada y poco se veía.

Quise acercarme un poco más para ver su rostro, pero aun estando detrás de la piedra me resbalé y ella pareció voltear asustada.

Rápido vi cómo se salió y agarró sus ropas, intenté seguirla pero salió corriendo. Vi cómo se alejaba la oportunidad de conocer a esa hermosa chica, a esa hermosa voz, a esos hermosos pensamientos. A esa melodía la cual ella cantaba con tanta melancolía.

Simplemente hermosa…

Me cautivó per a la vez me desilusionó… Qué torpe e idiota soy… Me resigné a caminar e irme. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? ¿Esperar a que volviera…? No lo creo…

**CHRONA POV…**

Me alarmé al instante porque oí un ruido, no me importó si era un animal o no: estaba un poco nerviosa de alguien me viera y sin dudarlo salí de la cascada y tomé mis pertenencias para irme corriendo.

Corrí hasta llegar en medio del bosque, seguía desnuda… Me detuve jadeando y me puse mi ropa; que estaba algo y sucia y rota, no me importó e igual me la puse. Sabía que no era buena idea bañarme en aquella cascada. Me puse mis zapatos apurada porque nadie me viera y seguí corriendo hasta que salí por fin del bosque. Divisé el patio trasero de la escuela y di un suspiro de tranquilidad, vi el árbol en el que me solía sentar para escribir mis canciones.

Sonreí débilmente y caminé a paso lento hacia el. Cuando me paré junto al árbol el viento sacudió levemente mi cabello y un par de hojas arrancadas volaban al son de este. Simplemente relajante la sensación.

Me senté debajo de este y cerré los ojos. Sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Pasaron me imagino que varias horas porque cuando abrí los ya el cielo estaba oscurecido y apenas unas cuantas estrellas brillaban en el. A decir verdad no me importó, incluso creo que sonreí; pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado.

Me volteé y vi un pelinegro sentado a mi lado. Me exalté un poco y el pareció notarlo aunque nada salió de su boca.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Me animé a preguntarle aunque un poco sonrojada.

-Me gusta estar aquí… -Suspiró- Me hace sentir bien… -Dijo el cerrando los ojos como disfrutando de la paz pero luego me miró.-

-Quisiera preguntarte lo mismo_ -Frunció ligeramente el ceño a lo que yo me puse nerviosa.

-Hmph… Supongo que me olvido de mis problemas cuando estoy aquí…

Noté que él sonrió, pero casi imperceptiblemente.

Pero después vió mi ropa y luego mis heridas_

-¿Estás bien?

-Ehhmm… Sí… -Dije nerviosa.

-¿Te puedo contar algo curioso?

Lo observé esperando a que el dijera lo que iba a decir.

-Siento que me enamoré de alguien que no conozco… -Dijo bajando su cabeza decepcionado de él mismo.

-Eso es algo extraño… -Me confundí ante su declaración- Has pocas personas que se enamoran así… -Sonreí.

-Es que… nunca me he enamorado antes y… El hecho de haberme enamorado de alguien que ni conozco me frustra.

-Tranquilo… -Puse una mano en su hombro- No hay por qué frustrarse… ¿Y cómo es ella? Debe ser muy hermosa para que te hayas enamorado.

-Sí… Su voz es simplemente la más bella y bonita que alguna vez me haya dedicado a oír… Sus pensamientos son tan parecidos a los míos y su música me hace sentir… Simplemente increíble…

-Ya veo… Me alegra que te sientas así Kid-Kun_ -Sonreí sinceramente cosa que me sorprendió y al parecer a él también.

Él se mantuvo un rato mirándome por lo que me puse nerviosa y mi sonrisa se borró.

-¿Q-qué sucede?

El miró un par de segundos con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y dijo_

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa…

Temblé un poco ante su comentario y mis mejillas se tornaron rosas.

-G-gracias… -Dije con algo de dificultad.

Vi que el observó ambas de sus muñecas, llevaba 2 relojes puestos para ser simétrico. Dijo_

-Me encantaría quedarme un rato más pero mi padre me esta esperando. –Se levantó- Nos vemos mañana Chrona –Se despidió cortésmente de mí.

Y sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente.

¿Por qué?

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**HOLAAA Queridísimos lectores ¿Cómo están como les trata la maravillosa y a veces cruel vida? Espero que genial, bueno he aquí el 2do cap. Como verán me llevó un par de días pero espero realmente que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews! Los neshechito :( Cuidense!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MELODÍAS SUAVES.**

**Cap.3:**

**La hoja que vuela en el viento.**

Ella puso el estetoscopio en mi pecho y me dijo_

Inhala- Inhalé- Exhala... –Exhalé.

-Bien, puedes ponerte tu ropa Chrona. –Dijo sentándose en su silla, con su típica mirada fría.

Me dispuse a ponerme mi simple y largo vestido: Con el que todo el mundo me confundía con una monja.

-Bueno Chrona –Sonríe- Deberías de cuidar más de tu salud… Estas muy baja de peso y debes alimentarte bien. –Me extendió un papel doblado que parecía ser un folleto nutricional.

-Sí… Claro Nyggus-Sensei… -Me bajé de la camilla y agarré el folleto.

-Ya puedes controlar a Ragnarock cuando quieras. Puedes hacer tu sangre líquida o sólida como desees.

-Gracias Sensei… Hasta pronto… -Me despedí de ella mientras hacía un ademán con la mano.

Sin ánimos abrí la puerta y salí de la enfermería, iba camino al comedor ya que eran horas de almuerzo y mi estómago rugía como león. Ya era rutina para mí que todos murmuraran cosas y se rieran de mí cuando yo caminaba o pasaba por algún pasillo de Shibusen. Realmente común y rutinario para mí.

En la bandeja de comida la señora con un cucharón tiró una cosa pastosa y verde en mi plato. Me atrevería a decir que esa cosa me gruñó, no creo que haya sido mi imaginación… De todos modos lo ignoré… Me dispuse a dirigirme a una mesa vacía: alejada de todos y preferiblemente en una esquina.

Pero mientras caminaba sentí que un pie se atravesó y yo tropecé y caí de boca al suelo, la comida voló por los aires y cayó sobre mí, me manchó toda. Fue cuando oí la risa sonora de Tsugumi y no me sorprendió al saber que fue ella.

-¡Vaya Chrona! ¿No es mucha comida para ti? –Se reía la castaña de feas coletas.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Por eso estas tan gorda! –Decía la rubia de Anya.

Me toqué mis costillas sin dificultad alguna, se podían sentir con facilidad… Estaban algo marcadas…

-¡Por Dios que asco das! ¡Pareces una ballena! –Se reía la pelirroja de memoria de corto plazo.

Claro que no fue la única en reírse…

Todos a mí alrededor se reían y se reían. No me sorprendía y no me parecía nada fuera de lo común. Aprendí a lidiar con esas cosas por más impresionante que suene y no dejarme llevar por la ira que alguna vez pude haber sentido.

Claro que habría un momento en el que estallaría… Pero ese momento no sería este…

Me levanté y sacudí un poco mis ropas aunque estas estuvieran llenas de comida, a paso lento caminé hacia Tsugumi mientras que ella me miraba con extrañeza. Acerqué mi boca a su oído.

-Apártate de mi camino si no quieres salir herida… -Le susurré en un tono intimidante al oído de la castaña, y sentí como su piel se erizaba, se estremeció ante mis palabras.

Caminé para alejarme de ellas y oí como ella gritó:

-¡¿Oye crees que me intimidas?! –La miré indiferente pero no dije nada realmente.

-¡Sí! ¿Acaso crees que no asustas, ¿Espada Demoníaca? –Preguntó retóricamente y en un tono desafiante Anya.

Estas idiotas no saben quién soy…

-¡Sí! –Concordó la pelirroja- Además que parece que quieres tirarte a Death the Kid. **(N/A Tirar o tirarse a alguien es un término vulgar para decir que alguien quiere llevarse a la cama a otro alguien de dónde vengo, solo para los que no lo saben).**

La miré con la cara que tú pondrías si te dijeran que los elefantes vuelan.

-Sabemos que estás detrás del hijo de Shinigami-Sama. –Dijo Tsugumi intentando llamar la atención de nuevo. Todas las personas abrieron la boca un tanto estupefactas. No me importó lo que ellas tuvieran que decir en mi contra… Me detuve mientras caminaba pero no les dirigí la mirada.

-¡¿Tú crees que no te vimos ayer en el patio trasero?! –Dijo Anya cruzándose de brazos, intentando apoyar como la buena chupa-medias que es A tsugumi.

Tsugumi se me acercó amenazante, yo no dejé de mirarla indiferente. Levantó la cabeza y se me acercó a tal punto de sentir mi respiración, necesitaba ella elevar por completo su cabeza para poder mirarme. Ella es muy enana y yo soy un poco alta…

-Death the Kid es mío ¿Oíste? –Me señaló con el dedo tratando ella de lucir intimidante.

-Dudo que él se fije en unas coletas feas como tú. –Dije con total naturalidad cosa que a todos sorprendió, no tardaron en comenzar a reírse; pero esta vez de Tsugumi.

-¿Qué dijiste mocosa? –Me agarró del cuello de mi vestido, pero no dejé de mirarla con superioridad. Podía matarla si me daba la gana…

-Qué eres una mala copia de Maka… -Me solté de su agarre y vi como ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Nuevamente se estaban riendo; de Tsugumi. A paso relajado caminé y me fui del comedor, sabía que a mis espaldas se encontraba una muy avergonzada Tsugumi.

-¡Esto no ha acabado! ¿¡Me oíste bien Makenshi?!

Ignoré por completo lo que me dijo, y seguí mi camino. Ya no me importaba si se burlaban de mí o no… De todos modos ya puedo controlar mi sangre… Y saben claramente lo que pienso hacer con ella…

Seguro se preguntan… ¿De dónde la enclenque esta sacó valor para encarar de esa forma a sus _bullies? _Simple: No se trataba de valor, simplemente quería avergonzarla con unas simples palabras antes de _despedirme… _

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos y a lo lejos divisé a Maka quien venía corriendo muy alegre, a su lado estaba Soul. Caminando _cool _como suele él decir. Los saludé con un pequeño ademán que hice con la mano y la sonrisa de Maka se borró; me miró confundida al igual que el peliblanco.

No pude evitar notar un par de chichones que sobresalían de la cabeza del albino_ -"_Me pregunto por qué_"…- Me preguntaba a mí misma mientras ladeaba la cabeza confundida al ver a Soul aparentemente golpeado.

-Chrona… ¿Por qué estás llena de comida? –El ojirubí fue el primero en hablar cosa que ligeramente me sorprendió.

-Ehhmm… Bueno… Etto… -No sabía que palabras exactamente utilizar…

-¡Sí Chrona! ¿Qué te sucedió? –Preguntó ella realmente extrañada.

-¿Caí… en un pote de basura? –Intenté mentir.

Soul no se veía muy convencido con mi lenta respuesta. Pero Maka sí, a veces ella puede ser un poco crédula o ingenua a diferencia de su compañero-guadaña.

-L-los veo luego… -Me despedí de ellos mientras caminaba en dirección hacia mi habitación. Pensaba en ducharme y luego _irme._

Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a mi cuarto, vi como la puerta del salón de música estaba entre abierta. Es un aula a la que no dedican clases ya que pocos alumnos en el instituto se prestan a la música, me pareció algo tentador entrar allí…

**KID POV…**

Estaba algo aburrido y cansado… De un tiempo para acá Liz no se dejaba de pelear con unas chicas ahí raras de la clase NOT, a veces Liz puede ser algo peleona y bueno, teniendo a una hermana inocente como Patty; la amante de las jirafas se suma a las discusiones y a veces peleas de gatas con el fin de defender a su hermana mayor.

De pronto siento que alguien me toma del hombro desprevenido y me empujan hacia unos arbustos… ¿Era Liz?

-¡Liz! ¿Qué diablos haces?

-¡Shhhhh! –Me cubrió la boca rápidamente- ¡Cállate idiota!

Me quité la mano de Liz encima con una expresión de asco.

-¡Ehhh! ¡Tienes las manos sudadas! –Me limpié asqueado mi boca.

-Ay no seas nenita –Me susurró ella algo molesta.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? –Le pregunté mientras seguía limpiándome la boca.

-¡Quiero que me aclares algo! –Susurró ella mientras miraba a sus lados cuidando que nadie nos estuviera escuchando.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunté sin interés para ser franco.

-¡Los chicos de la escuela rumorean que te metiste en una cascada con una chica! –Me dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos como una niñita de 6 años que oía que el príncipe besaba a la princesa…

Al instante abrí los ojos sorprendido, claramente eso no fue lo que paso. Y… Los estudiantes de Shibusen parecen paparazzi de todo lo que se enteran. Juraba que estaba solo con ella.

-E-Eso no fue lo que pasó… -Intenté aclararle pero mi voz sonó evidentemente nerviosa.

-¿Y qué fue lo que paso? –Colocó sus manos debajo de su barbilla, se notaba la curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Eehh… Bueno, se podría decir que me topé por accidente con ella…

Ella me miró incrédula_ -No piensas contármelo ¿Verdad?

Me rasqué la nuca y decidí serle sincero_ -Creo que eso es algo personal… ¿No crees? …

-¡Esa no es una buena razón! –Se enfadó.

-Para mí lo es… -Me enojé un poco con ella.

Ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos, sonó el timbre y me fulminó con la mirada_ -Esto no termina aquí Kid ¿Me oíste? Vas a terminar contándomelo…- Suspiró y se levantó, se sacudió la tierra que se había adherido a sus pantalones y que quitó unas ramitas que se colaron en su cabello.

Igual que ella me levanté y me sacudí un poco, suspiré exhausto al tener que lidiar con Liz cuando llegáramos a casa; Seguro me bombardeará con preguntas…

A diferencia de ella me encaminé hacia una de las bancas para descansar un poco, estas últimas semanas mi padre me había mandado muchas misiones que tenía que hacer solo y alrededor de todo el mundo. Estaba muy agotado y algo decaído…

Los tablones de madera que conformaban la vieja banca parecían estar cubiertos de las características hojas anaranjadas que caían de los árboles en otoño. Suspiré nuevamente y con calma las removí…

Me senté lentamente y enseguida cerré los ojos… No quería moverme e incluso sentí mucho sueño… Algo no común en mí ya que soy un Shinigami… Quizá perdí la cuenta de todos los meses que llevo sin dormir.

El viento sacudió suavemente mi cabello y oí la sinfonía de esta al cruzar por las ramas de los árboles. Una sensación muy relajante y pacífica… Pero agudicé mis oídos y a muchos metros de distancia divisé a una chica de coletas marrones que parecía agitar la mano saludándome. Empezó a correr hacia mí.

_-¿La conozco…?- _Pensé mientras la detallaba y la miraba acercarse.

Se me hacía un poco familiar el rostro de la chica y fruncí el ceño detonando que me encontraba algo confundido ante la cortesía de esta extraña. Se sentó a mi lado y noté que me sonreía.

La observé con detalle y sin embargo no logré acordarme de ella, la miré desde el rabillo del ojo_ -¿Se te ofrece algo? –Quizá no fui del todo cortés, me molestaba un poco que me interrumpiera en una paz que pocas veces puedo conseguir.

-Hmph… no… -Ella se sonrojó, era castaña y estaba mal peinada. Esas coletas tan asimétricas no le sentaban, me provocaba quitárselas y peinarla de nuevo pero me contuve.

Luego la recordé, ella fue la chica a la que le acomodé los moños y ella se sonrojó.

-Mi nombre es Tsugumi Harudori –La chica me extendió la mano y pude notar que desviaba la mirada, me imagino que avergonzada.

Me pregunto por qué la mayoría de las chicas actúan así conmigo…

-Un gusto, Tsugumi. –Estreché su mano sin ganas, me molestaba en cierto modo su presencia cosa que era algo extraño ya que conozco del todo bien a esta chica… Simplemente no me da buena espina…

Yo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir mi nombre pero ella me interrumpió _otra vez_.

-No es necesario que digas tu nombre, todos aquí te conocen. –Sonrió de nuevo mientras que un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

La miré nuevamente sin interés, ella se sonrojó todavía más ante mi persistente mirada y con nerviosismo en su voz dijo_ -B-Bueno… ¡Ya me voy!

Se levantó como un resorte y salió corriendo apenada, la seguí con la mirada y la detuve cuando ella se escondió detrás de un árbol.

**GENERAL POV…**

Su mirada la hizo palidecer en cuestión de instantes, corrió y se escondió detrás de un árbol y luego recordó la conversación que ella había escuchado a escondidas de Chrona y Kid ayer después de clases.

Ella era un chica muy entrometida y chismosa. Cuando se trataba de enterarse de cosas privadas de los demás ella era un estrella, pero cuando ayer espió a Chrona huyendo de la humillación a la que ella misma la había expuesto descubrió algo que la alarmó solo un poco.

Kid parecía estar disfrutando de una tranquila conversación con la "Bruja" como ella le solía decir. Claro en Kid, es algo extraño ya que él no suele interactuar mucho con otras personas que no sean sus amigos y Chrona a pesar de estar en el mismo círculo estos dos no compartían mucho.

Suspiró y recordó claramente las palabras que mencionó el Shinigami el día de ayer, se sintió un poco mal…

-¿Estás enamorado eh? –Pronunció con algo de melancolía para sí misma mientras observaba al pelinegro quien dormía plácidamente recargado en la banca.

La chica de coletas no pudo evitar notar un papel que sobresalía ligeramente del saco del Shinigami, vió que estaba dormido y que quizá una ojeadita no le haría daño.

Se acercó a paso lento para no hacer ningún ruido al pisar hojas secas caídas de los árboles. Caminó con cautela y sigilo hasta que llegó nuevamente a donde estaba el de cabellos azabaches.

Con delicadeza y sutileza posó unos dedos sobre la dichosa hoja, esperando que el chico no se diera cuenta; retiró la bien doblada hoja del saco. Lo miró a él y luego su vista se posó sobre la hoja.

La abrió y vió que era una canción, pero una canción que ella jamás había oído. Se puso a ojear la letra y no le pareció nada más que un conjunto de palabras sin sentido, a diferencia del Shinigami ella no comprendía la profundidad que esta peculiar canción poseía. No le importó realmente.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Le preguntó secamente cuando vió a la chica leyendo a escondidas.

Ella fue sorprendida por él, pensó que estaba dormido y se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando se percató de que él la estaba viendo.

-¡A-ah nada! –Ella ocultó la hoja detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí…? –Se asomó ligeramente a ver lo que ocultaba detrás de su espalda pero la chica dio un brinco para que el no viera nada.

-Eehh… ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós Kid-kun! –Se despidió la chica mientras corría hacia los salones.

Le incomodó un poco que ella lo llamara con tanta confianza, solo sus amigos lo llamaban así. Le pareció extraño el comportamiento de la chica pero como antes había pensado: -"_Las chicas de la clase NOT son raras_."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-**

Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lo último que quiso era que él se enterara de que ella le quitó algo de suma importancia para él. Corrió apresurada hasta adentrarse a los pasillos de Shibusen, no había nadie ya que todos estaban en clase así que no se le hizo tan difícil y correr y alejarse. Cuando una extraña música inunda sus oídos, era melancólica y algo triste.

Sin embargo ella no aprecio lo que dicha melodía intentaba transmitir, pero la curiosidad la venció y se asomó por el marco de la puerta para ver de dónde venía la inusual música.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al darse cuenta que era Chrona, la peli rosa se veía deprimida y sin muchos ánimos tocaba el piano. Una melodía un tanto lenta pero que al poco tiempo fue acompañada de una dulce y triste voz. Claro que la castaña no lo apreció.

Frunció el ceño confundida y la letra que esta chica cantaba se le hizo familiar. Desdobló la ajena hoja que tenía en sus manos y se dio cuenta que era la misma canción.

La chica abrió los ojos todavía más y se recargó contra la pared, se deslizó rápido hasta quedar en cuclillas. Se tapó la boca intentando callar un grito y un par de lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro. Con dificultad de creer lo que había descubierto entrecortadamente artículo en voz baja:

-…Es decir… La chica que ama Kid es… ¿C-Chrona?

Sacó su teléfono móvil y le marcó a sus amigas en un mensaje_

-_Vengan rápido al salón de música, hay algo que deben saber…_

_De- Tsugumi._

Les escribió con rapidez la chica de dos coletas a sus amigas mientras recapacitaba acerca de lo que se había enterado.

-El hijo de Shinigami-Sama… ¿Enamorado de una bruja?- Se preguntaba a sí misma la chica novata de Shibusen incrédula ante el descubrimiento. Pero ese sentimiento de tristeza fue reemplazado por uno de odio.

Observó con ira a Chrona, quien le parecía la chica más patética y repugnante que había conocido.

-Se las verá conmigo… -Hablaba sola la chica mientras la sangre le hervía.

Sus amigas llegaron a donde ella estaba y se apoyaron sobre sus rodillas jadeando_ -¿Q-qué… quieres… Tsugumi? –Jadeaba la rubia claramente exhausta de tanto correr.

-Hay que darle una paliza a Chrona –Dijo decidida Tsugumi, mientras apretaba con rabia su puño, se veía fácilmente lo blanco de sus nudillos.

-¿De qué… hablas? –Pregunto aun jadeando Tatane, la chica pelirroja.

-Esa idiota me las va a pagar… -Decía con resentimiento la chica.

Sus amigas seguían sin comprender la repentina ira que esta le tenía a la peli rosa, pero de pronto la rubia recordó lo de el almuerzo y todo encajó en su cabeza. Aunque esta no haya sido verdaderamente la razón.

-¡Cuenta conmigo! –Alzó un pulgar en alto confirmándole a la chica que la apoyaría durante la paliza.

La pelirroja incluso sin entender asintió y le dio su apoyo a su amiga, aunque las intenciones de esta no fueran para nada admirables…

La chica dentro del aula terminó su última tonada y dio un suspiro reprimido mientras se giraba para guardar un par de cosas en su mochila.

Al cerrar dicha mochila levanta la mirada al percatarse que entraba la luz de los pasillos al salón, ella pensó haber entrecerrado la puerta de manera que la luz no interfiriera durante sus tonadas.

Quizá solo había sido el viento, le restó importancia y se levantó de su asiento. Se acomodó un poco el vestido y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió por completo se encontró con que Tsugumi estaba allí esperándola junto con sus amigas.

Le extrañó y en seguida frunció el ceño evidentemente confundida, la chica en medio de coletas quien la miraba fijamente con un rostro de pocos amigos le dijo:

-Te dije que esto no había acabado Chrona… -Se le acercó al rostro mirándola molesta, Chrona por su parte quiso evadirla para no tenerla tan cerca.

Se giró y mientras ellas se les acercaban amenazantes chocó ligeramente contra una pared.

-¿Qué diablos quieren? –Les preguntó confundida.

La castaña ignoró por completo la pregunta y cerró el puño con fuerza, lo alzó y golpeó fuertemente a la peli rosa. La chica cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del puñetazo, se sobó ligeramente la mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasa…? –Se molestó ante su acción.

Ella chasqueó los dedos y sus amigas con el ceño fruncido se le acercaron, la rubia dobló la pierna y la alzó; con ella le pegó fuertemente en la quijada a la chica tumbándola nuevamente al suelo.

Con la intensidad de la patada casi le parte la quijada, escupió sangre y esta salpicó en el suelo.

El cuerpo de la chica se sintió tembloroso de repente.

Sin darle oportunidad de apenas incorporarse, la pelirroja la pateó en el estómago y ésta sin más escupió de nuevo su característica sangre. Después de todo no sabía controlar del todo bien la sangre negra como Ragnarock lo hacía, pero si el salía de su espalda seguramente las chicas acabarían probablemente muy mal heridas o seguramente muertas.

Y ella después de todo no quería eso… Le traería muchos problemas.

-Y-ya paren… -Pidió la chica mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su vestido el hilo de sangre que escurría de su boca.

Pero fue totalmente ignorada ya que la castaña la alzó en cuerpo contra la pared y la abofeteó. Hizo que la mirara a los ojos un momento y la golpeada joven comprendió en la triste pero a la vez molesta mirada de la castaña, que realmente se sentía mal. Pero luego le dio repetidas veces puñetazos. Fuertes puñetazos.

Ya habían conseguido partirle la boca a la portadora de la espada demoníaca aunque esta extrañamente ni se defendía.

Una vez que la chica dejó de golpearla la tiró al suelo y con desprecio la observó_

-Aléjate de él… -La chica le dio la espalda mientras se iba junto con sus amigas, esa tremenda paliza… ¿Solamente era… por Kid? ¿Se estaba incompetentes.

Por Dios, hacerle daño a una persona solo porque tenerle celos no es bueno. Nada bueno. Además ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver ella con Kid después de todo? Eran escasas las veces que conversaban y dichas conversaciones no duraban ni 10 minutos… ¿Así que por qué Tsugumi la veía como una amenaza? Un misterio para ella.

Débilmente intentó incorporarse, aunque su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina. Sin embargo mientras trataba de levantarse divisó un papel solitario que era ligeramente arrastrado por el viento.

Se ilusionó al instante al pensar que era su canción, le dio ganas de levantarse y tomar dicha hoja de papel.

La tomó y en sus ojos se vió la felicidad. -¡Aquí está! –Dijo feliz mientras leía con sumo cuidado la hoja.

No sabía dónde había estado la hoja, ni como había llegado allí. Pero se notaba que había estado en manos de alguien ya que estaba perfectamente cuidada y doblada.

Pero nada de esto le importó, con manos aun temblorosas buscó su mochila que con la paliza que le dieron fue largada al suelo. La abrió y sacó su cuaderno de canciones para meter dicha hoja entre las páginas pero luego decidió sacar el lápiz y la canción para poder irse a escribir en su típico lugar; en el cual ella podía sentirse en paz...

Al menos algo bueno resultó de ese día…

**KID POV…**

Lentamente abrí los ojos ya que anteriormente me dormí, me dieron unas extrañas ganas de leer la canción que hace días me cautivó. Quería inhalar el suave aroma a jazmín que desprendía la dichosa hoja de papel y recordar una vez más la hermosa chica que vi en la cascada, a pesar de que ella no desaparecía de mi mente…

Pensaba en ella cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, y cada momento del día. ¿Por qué me siento así… si ni siquiera la conozco? No lo sé… Pero es algo incluso más fuerte que yo, no podía dejar de sentirme así por más que quisiera. Me siento tan patético…

Metí la mano en mi saco buscando la tan mencionada hoja, mis ojos se abrieron un par de milímetros al no sentirlo en mi bolsillo. Abrí mi saco con algo de desespero buscando la hoja, me lo quité y busqué en cada bolsillo que esta poseía… Pero nada apareció.

Me agaché y revisé debajo de la banca en la que estaba sentado, ni un rastro de ella.

Me sujeté los cabellos con desespero sin importar que se despeinaran y en susurró casi inaudible pronuncié…

-¿Qué he hecho…?

A lo lejos vi a una chica que vestía de negro y que sus cortos y rosados cabellos se agitaban en el viento. Noté que en su mano llevaba una hoja y sin dudarlo supe que ella había sido quien me la quitó.

Fruncí el ceño molesto y me entró mucha rabia e ira.

-Se las verá conmigo… -Dije claramente furioso dirigiéndome hacia ella, le bloqueé el paso y ella me miró confundida.

**HOLIIIIIS MIS LECTORES! –Ok, no- Decir holis no está en mi vocabulario-.- pero que les puedo decir? Quizá este capítulo no haya sido… como decirlo… tan hot? A los amantes del lemmon les advierto que falta mucho todavía. Si lo se… lo que quieren es lemmon entre esta adorable parejita -3- Yo también lo quiero y lo ansío –w- Espero que el cap les haya sido de su agrado, ¿Piensan que me tardé mucho? Mañana empiezo el instituto T^T y bueno… No tendré tanto tiempo para escribir.**

**¿Sería mucho pedir un review?**

**¡Adiós!**

**¡Nos leemos en diciembre :D!**

**-¡Olvídenlo fue una mentirita piadosa :D!**


End file.
